


Owari-Magica: Holiday party of Doom

by Crazy_luna



Series: Owari Magica [32]
Category: Owari Magica
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:47:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25291138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_luna/pseuds/Crazy_luna
Summary: The twins throw another holiday party what happens when its crashed and secrets are revealed?
Series: Owari Magica [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815574





	Owari-Magica: Holiday party of Doom

**Author's Note:**

> cockabeetle 2897 words | 2845 points  
> IlligalSympathy 553 words | 525 points  
> vanillabirb 1545 words | 1520 points  
> rosepowder 1052 words | 1025 points
> 
> Everyone gets 50% purification and 1 exp

Vondila and Salem had decorated the sanctuary for the holidays. Salem had covered the store counter with a full turkey dinner with alternatives if anyone wanted. She had asked everyone to bring a dessert. Vondila on the other hand had gotten a real Christmas tree this year making the space smell of pine. Under the tree was gifts for all the magi and any non-magi that knew the truth. In the eyes of the twins it was perfect looking.

* * *

  
  


Juan-Luis had insisted Ana go to the party this year, she'd been thinking about staying home and wallowing but he wasn't going to let her get out of it. This time around Ana brought the dessert, a cake she'd bought with Luis's help. Luis had been in charge of grabbing Ana's presents for everyone again this year. Only two were knitted, the rest were low energy cards with candy and a doodle. Luis was... concerned. 

But he knew just as well as anyone that letting Ana know he was concerned would just make her put up MORE walls and try to hide things even worse. So... for now he held his tongue. He waves a little at the Morson twins, as he and Ana enter. Ana's attention had been caught by the tree, which was honestly fair. Luis himself was a little distracted by it. Neither Mamá or Papá had put up any decorations, and their own family's gift exchange had been... stilted. It was awkward, considering the divorce and Mamá's new husband. Luis hadn't told Ana about the wedding, if you could call going to the dmv and signing some papers 'a wedding'. He... hadn't wanted to make her feel worse. And David was starting to rub Luis the wrong way. His presence didn't sit well.

"So how have you been? I don't think I've gotten to hang around much since June." Luis says it in Salem's direction, but anyone could respond, it's not like he's going to be upset.

* * *

  
  


Ophelia had been crazy busy the past month. Her mom's loved to celebrate the holidays, and Ophelia did too! But sometimes it could be a bit much. Just yesterday she told her moms that she was going to a party and wanted to bring a desert of some sorts, and then she wound up making over a dozen Christmas cakes, even though she only really need to bring one. But that just meant more cakes for later. 

Ophelia smiled as she kicked open the door to the sanctuary, as her hands were full with cake and some paper plates. "I'm here and I brought cake!" she announced.

* * *

  
  


Salem beamed at Ana and Luis. "Hey! It great you both could come. Here let me take that." She took the cake from them and set it on a table next to the bar. "I've been good. We got super busy in the last few months restocking. How about you?" She smiled at Ophelia as she entered.

"Hey! More cake!" Vondila greeted the young magi. "How are you Ophelia?" She asked as she took the Christmas cake.

* * *

Luis grinned. "I hope yours goes well with red velvet and cream cheese, uh. Ophelia? I don't believe we've met." He offers her a hand to shake, transferring the box of Ana's presents to one hand as he does. 

"Juan Luis Guarrero-Suarez, I'm Mariana's little brother." Mariana has come to attention finally, pulling away from examining the twins' decorations to come over and greet people like the social butterfly Luis was more accustomed to her being.

"Conejita! I could have sworn I've talked about Lulu before..." she props her chin on Ophelia's shoulder, hugging her from behind. Luis can't help but smile a little in relief at his sister acting, at least marginally, normal.

* * *

  
  


Ophelia grinned as she shook Luis's hand, and then turned to look at Mariana. "mhm Ana has mentioned you before... it's nice to meet you!" 

"I'm doing pretty good I think! Honestly I just wish the holidays would last longer so I don't have to go to school again.." she said with a smile.

* * *

Late, Late, Late, Late, Late! Why, after all this time did her parents decide that now they wanted to talk for longer on the phone, instead of the usual formalities? Vanessa eyed her strawberry trifle with worry as she speedily trotted towards the entrance of the sanctuary, please, oh please don't melt she willed the creamy toppings.

"Hey~ Happy Holidays, it feels like a year since I saw you guys" she smiled, breezily, as if she hadn't almost shattered her ankles in her heels on the way here.

* * *

"Vanessa!" Vondila greeted. "I know right. How have you been?" She walked over to the taller magi. "Here I can take that." She took the trifle, okay dessert first then turkey, she made a mental note. 

"Wait till your out of school." Salem joked to Ophelia. "Bills are a pain." She sighed.

* * *

Luis laughed a little. 

"I wouldn't mind not having to go back to school. Might be more fun not to have to worry about grades, you magi must have even more on your plates." He smiles at Vanessa, and reached into the box to pull out a little wrapped box. 

"Mariana made this for you, by the way." Ana hisses at him as he hands it off, but her being embarrassed is entirely his goal. He gives Vondila the other wrapped box, and Salem a letter with a pack of pixy stix taped to it, keeping it closed. Luis has to actually dig through the box for Ophelia's, and finds a little paper with an M-azing bar taped to it. This one just says "Happy Holidays and have an __ new year!" With the bar taking place of an adjective for the new year. It's kind of cute, actually. 

Mariana buries her face in her hands, and doesn't want to see anyone's reactions to the presents. This was why she'd wanted to stay at home, most of these are way too simple-!

Vanessa's present is a little knitted rose, with a golden butterfly perched on top. It's a hair clip, though she probably won't want it. Vondila got felted toy versions of the incubators. Salem's present is just a quick letter apologizing for leaving suddenly after the reveal and being dodgy ever since, Ana had planned to make her a present but couldn't think of anything and hadn't wanted Luis to grab it. She could have come up with... something, if she'd gotten a little extra time-!(edited)

* * *

Ophelia groaned "Bills and taxes are going to be canceled when I grow up.."

She waved to Vanessa when she saw her walk in. "Oooh more fancy dessert!" 

Ophelia took the present from Luis, "thanks Ana!"

* * *

"Its crazy" Vanessa chuckled, giving Vondila a brief on armed "hug"before heading to the others. 

"Oh, you two are so sweet" Vanessa beamed, accepting Ana's gift and giving the other three a much warmer hug.

* * *

Vondila put the trifle down before accepting the gift. "Thank you!" She tried not to notice the difference between how Nessa hugged her and the others. She had been holding something thats why. Right? She looked at the plush incubators. They were cute like the real thing but her stomach turned at seeing Eb and Flow she had been avoiding the pair as much as possible. She still didn't know why, yet. She set them down and grabbed the gifts for the others that were placed under the tree. Each was wrapped in paper that matched their soul gem and in Luis case a soft green. For Ana was a brightly coloured candy jar with a note 'to store everything extra', Nessa was a large jewellery box that was purple and gold, Ophelia a book with basic enchantments she could do and the supplies in a decorated box, and Luis was a $100 gift card for a local bookstore. 

Salem read over the letter from Ana and smiled. She hugged Ana and whispered. "It's okay. Just don't bottle stuff up." She pulled away. "Thank you."

* * *

Luis lit up at the present from Vondila, grinning at her in excitement. 

"Thank you!" He grins at everyone. 

Mariana hugs Vanessa and Salem back, squeezing them both close. She nods earnestly to Salem.

"Of course not, I know better." She lied through her teeth.

* * *

"Ooo presents!" Ophelia opened her ups and smiled at Vondila and Salem. "Thank you so so much! This present is very epic!"

* * *

Unwrapping Ana's gift, Nessa gushed. "Oh, Ana, its beautiful!" Placing a kiss on her cheek, she then unwrapped the Morson's gift.

"Girls, this is lovely, thank you so much! I feel like such an ass. I haven't been able to get anyone anything this year" her shoulders sagged. Bogged down with her own thoughts, alongside work ands school, she had almost forgot about the party.

* * *

Salem shook her head. "It's okay, don't worry about it." She smiled at the others. "Anyways you brought dessert like I asked." 

"Speaking of dessert there is a lot of food. So please dig in!" Vondila butted in. "We don't want it getting cold." She pointed to the hot food. "We have a bit of everything." She didn't want anyone to get down on themselves about anything.

* * *

Luis grabs a plate and a bit of turkey, humming to himself as he peruses the available desserts. 

"Don't feel too bad, Ness, I didn't get presents for anyone either. Though I guess I have an excuse, considering I've only met some of you guys." 

Ana laughed, blushing a little. 

"I'm glad you like it! And thank you for the jar, Von." She grinned a little more, hugging her present to her chest. 

"You guys are the best."

* * *

Ophelia went over and grabbed a little bit of turkey and poured some gravy on it. Then filled up the rest of her plates with various desserts. No one could stop her from eating dessert first tonight.

"Mmmm.." Ophelia mumbled as she ate her food.

* * *

Von grabbed a plate and only put desserts on it. She looked at her twin dead in the eyes as she put a scoop of Nessa's trifle on her plate.

Salem watched her sister with a look of disapproval how dare she eat dessert first. She so badly wanted to comment but knew her twin would responded with 'your not my mom.' and she would snap back 'yeah im not 6 feet under.' and they would laugh but the rest didn't need their see their poor coping methods with the lack of parents. With a sigh she grabbed and plate and put turkey and the all fixings on it.

* * *

Luis raised an eyebrow at the twins' silent argument, curious despite himself. Were they that touchy about dessert? Ana couldn't be stopped from indulging in candy now that she had easy access, and had only been careful not to get caught pulling it from thin air in front of their own parents.

Mariana grabs a slice of Christmas Cake, not particularly interested in the turkey or other 'dinner' options.

* * *

Ophelia sat down and continued munching on her food. "Soooo... Luis..." Ophelia tried to think of some small talk, as he was the only person that she didn't really know. "Uh.. dessert is good right..."

* * *

Vanessa picked at small servings of pigs-in-a-blanket, vegetables and turkey, still expected to keep an eye on her figure even with her parents spending the holiday's in Brazil. Slumping down next to Ana, she watched the others' festive conversations.

* * *

Percy had gotten a bit sidetracked, admittedly. And a bit lost. By the time he showed up, everyone was settled. So... coming in with three gift bags and a fruit tray and some homemade salted caramel whipped cream in the middle, he felt a bit out of place.

It had been a really long year. But he nodded to the twins and offered Vanessa a small smile, then felt it slowly getting bigger and more real when he saw Ana. Then he saw Luis... he blinked and his smile turned confused, before shifting into one of realization, as if he'd connected two dots. Those two dots should probably have not connected.

The latter part of his expression change was more subtle, and he coughed to cover it up, coming in to set his stuff down and offer Ana a half hug.

He offered the rest of the group, including two people who he thinks he hasn't met yet, a smile. "Sorry I'm late, merry christmas. What's for dinner, hm?"

* * *

Salem smiled and got up to take the fruit tray. "It's okay. And everything is for dinner." She gestured at the counter of food with her free hand. She set down the tray and dipped a strawberry in the cream. "Mmmmm thats really good." She hummed after eating it. 

Vondila got up herself and grabbed the dark green gift for Percy, in the gift was a $50 dollar gift card to a local bookstore and more edible slime that the twins had given him in the past. She sat it down at an open seat next to Luis. "Merry Christmas! Ones you have food you have this to open." She pointed at the gift.

* * *

Mariana leaned into Vanessa, and smiled at Percy in surprise. 

"Percitito??" Luis had dropped the box of presents for everyone off next to Ana as well, and she reached in to retrieve her gift for the male magi. And found a videogame taped on top of the box of slime supplies she'd bought him. How did Luis know he was into videogames? And what even is Dragon Quest?

Luis smiled awkwardly at Ophelia, trying not to laugh.

"I guess, I'm not as big a fan of them as Maritititita is." He glanced up at Percy's entrance, catching his confusion and understanding, but too caught up in his own gay panic to really register what it means. He tries to squash those feelings, because this is not the time.

* * *

Ophelia waved towards the magi that she didn't really recognize. "Mhm I get that." She replied before shoveling even more dessert into her mouth.

* * *

Vanessa shot Ana a look in reference to...whatever was going on between her brother and Percy, since when were they a thing?

* * *

Percy swipes a finger through Vondila's portion of Vanessa's trifle, grinning.

"There, I've eaten." He then reaches into his hoodie pocket and grabs a bunch of little papers.

"I didn't have time to grab a card or wrap these, but I thought you'd like it." And hands her a handful of tickets to a renfaire in town next February. 

He coughs a little awkwardly, hefting up his three gift bags. 

"I didn't know you were gonna be here, but I did bring your present." He admits to Luis.

* * *

Vondila made a dishearten noise at the lose of trifle. "Thank you!" She looked them over. "Salem you'll need to make us costumes. I will be a knight." She beamed. 

Salem shook her head. "Yeah I'll just buy you knight armour. No way I could make it in time"

* * *

Luis lit up a little, grinning at Percy. 

"You did? I bought you a present, too!" 

Mariana stood up, tucking the presents under one arm.

"JUAN LUIS MARIO GUARRERO-SUAREZ. WHAT IN HELL'S NAME IS GOING ON?"

Luis flinched, hands jerking and accidentally tossing his turkey plate in surprise. 

"WHY ARE YOU YELLING??"

* * *

Ophelia dropped what she was eating and just stared at Ana. She didn't really know the relationship between Ana and her brother, to know if it was normal or not- but she hadn't really heard Ana yell like in forever. "Uhh.."

* * *

Being right next to Ana, meant Nessa got a literal earful if Ana's outburst. What was with her reaction? Did she disapprove of the idea of Luis and Percy? Because Percy was a magi?

"H-hey, Mariana, calm down" she reached out gently for Ana's arm.

* * *

Percy catches Luis's plate, just barely, and sets it down on a nearby table. He stuffs his hands into his pockets, and glances around a bit more. 

"So... who's Luigi?"

* * *

Vondila sat there looking between Ana, Luis and Percy. She was confused. Did Ana have problem with Luis and Percy? Or is she jealous? Shaking her head she turned back to the almost empty plate and got up and went off to get more food. 

Salem looked away to see her sister get more food. Okay they just needed to let this run its course right. Right.

* * *

Mariana turned to glare at Percy, confusion and mixed up anger and something else making her snap.

"Why are you hanging out with my baby brother????" 

Luis winced.

* * *

Ophelia looked nervously between Vanessa and Vondila. Neither of them had taken any action so far regarding this whole thing... whatever it was. She never had seen Ana this mad before, and it was freaking her out.

* * *

"Ana, Sweetie, c'mon, it's not a big deal if they're hanging out, right"? Vanessa tried to calm Ana down. Was this really the problem?

* * *

Percy steps forwards and catches her free hand with both of his, smiling gently. A bit cautiously. "Anititita," he starts, having picked it up from them. "Breathe. It wasn't on purpose- we just started hanging out. Until five minutes ago, I didn't even realize that he was your brother. I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

He sounded... surprisingly more sincere than the little smile would have let off. But then he shrugged. "Besides, is it a bad thing for us all to be friends?"

* * *

"It's a good thing to have help outside of magi." Vondila commented still refilling her plate. The clicking of shoes drew her attention to the entrance. Standing there was a face she thought she would never see again. Her plate slipped out of her hands and dropped to the ground shattering and sending food everywhere. Anger boiled in her. How dare she show up. She left town. She tried to kill her. 

Belladona smiled at her old associate. "Well hello V it's been sometime hasn't it? I see I wasn't the only one that walpurgisnacht left a mark on." She lifted her leg a bit and pulled up her pant leg to show off her prosthetic. "Oh and look at all these unmarked faces." She looked at the others in the space. "And hello Salem." 

Salem stood she looked like she'd seen a ghost but then turned to pure rage with in second. "What are you doing back here?" She snapped with venom.

* * *

Mariana froze, taking a breath in and pulling her emotions in sharply. She shouldn't have let herself lose control like that, oh no.

"I. I'm sorry, Percitito, I... I don't know what came over me. Of course I'm happy you and Juanlu are friends, I just... I guess it hurt not to know..." she glanced away, and pauses when the new face appears and starts talking. Who is she?

Luis grimaced a little, as Percy comforted his sister. Something about that felt....weird, but it was probably better to focus on the new person.

"Uh. Hello?"

* * *

As soon as Opehlia thought that tension was gone, it came back, doublefold with the entrance of the new person, who Ophelia could only assume was a magi, since she managed to get to the sanctuary and seemed to know Vondila and Salem... but the twins had exactly so poorly to her.. why?

* * *

"Ah"! Vanessa cried out, recognising the face. The girl she met at the pier! She was a magi?! One who seemed to know Vondila as well! For now, she noted the Morson's shift in attitude and slid herself between the strange woman and Luis and Ophelia on the off chance something were to start, she could protect them. Vondila did once tell her that Magi's would sometimes fight over things like territory, right?

* * *

Percy wasn't a big fan of conflict when he didn't understand it. He'd never seen this girl before, and she seemed to be getting on the bad side of the twins. Who was she?

More importantly, though, he dropped Ana's hand after a light squeeze and stepped back, putting his hands back in his hoodie pocket. He should keep to himself. Less problems, less confusing.

"There's cake on the table." Is all he manages to say to the new girl.

* * *

Belladona smiles at everyone. "Why hello everyone I must say its nice to meet the rest of you." She walked further in. "Thank you Percy for the offer, but I don't think V's going to let me near." Looking at the other vet she let a smug smile play along her face. 

"What are you doing her Bella?" Vondila glared at the other. It seemed to of hit a cord because Belladona grimaced at the nickname. Vondila pulled the scrunchy out of her hair and turned into her soul gem. 

"V." Salem said with a slight warning to her twin. This wasn't good. Belladona was a shit stirrer when it came to magi. Von wasn't always what she is now but before she kept to herself most of the time. Belladona never could.

* * *

Mariana stood a little straighter, and twisted her ring around her finger.

"Percy, please get behind me or Nessa." This was a Serious Moment, and she was going to be a Serious Adult. 

"I don't know who you are, but I don't think you were invited... 'Bella'." Ana had noticed the grimace. But it was the only name she had, for this magi, so... it would have to do.

Luis glanced around, and leaned over to Ophelia.

"Are things always this tense with new people? I thought all of you got along?"

* * *

"I mean yeah. But I've never seen this person before..." she whisped back to Luis. "I honestly have no idea what is going on.."

* * *

"Howdy Stranger" Vanessa remarked sardonically.

"Guessing you're one of Von's friends from before Walpurgis Nacht, that mean you're here to join the team, then"?

* * *

Something about this situation didn't feel right. Percy frowned a bit. What had that girl even done? Everyone was being rude to her. Besides... it couldn't be worse than what some of them had done, right?

He shook his head at Ana. "I think I'm good. I can take care of myself, promise. "

* * *

Belladona scoffed. "My name isn't Bella Mariana, its Belladona. And if I'm not mistaken this is the sanctuary right. Any magi is allowed here." She looks at her nails. "And whats this about a team? If I remember correctly V you never liked that magi wanted to work as a team outside of a labyrinth. Or did you lose some brain cells when you lost your eye?" 

"Bella what ever your doing here tell us now." Salem demanded. She knew her twin was holding back from attacking the other vet.

* * *

Mariana nodded slowly. 

"Alright." She glanced at Percy in worry, but kept her stance open and ready for a fight.

"Von and Nessa were already a team when I joined, and we've only built it since. If you're... the person sending those letters, then... why? What's the point?" Ana had taken note of the red diamond on her prosthetic. There couldn't be many, and Ana didn't know anyone else who could BE that person. 

"If you're just here to cause trouble... then maybe you should ask yourself why you can't act like a civilized person." 

Luis frowned a little more, and stepped away from the gaggle of magical people, feeling more and more out of place.

* * *

Letters? Was this person.. Belladona, she said her name was, the one who sent the letter to her before. Ophelia glared at Belladona, peering at her from behind Ana and Vanessa, almost ready to take action, but not quite

* * *

"So...what? You're butthurt that Von's made friends since you last saw her"? Vanessa pried. If Ana's hunch was correct, then she was the one who messaged her about Vondila. Which would answer how someone even knew about the Twin's lying to her in the first place; The damn incubator's told her.

"If you're not here to join us then what, do you just need somewhere to stay"?

* * *

The tensions were rising. Between the girls getting more angry at this... Belladonna, and Luis looking more and more nervous, Percy really didn't want to see a fight break out. After all, they could protect themselves. Luis couldn't.

"If there's an issue, we can talk it out, right?" He looked between the new girl and Vondila. "Besides... what's Ana talking about? Did everyone get those?"

What could the other letters have even said? What could they have been told, but still been here?

And he hadn't been around to ask. He hadn't known. He can't help but look to Salem- for answers, for help, wondering if she knew about what his had said.

"What's going on?"

* * *

Belladona sighed. "Your right Ana I did give you all those letters." She snorted at Nessa's comment. "V and I were never friends. She was the loner that only stepped in when she was asked or it had to do with Salem. This whole leader thing she's started doing is a facade. And trust me I don't need any where to stay I live in a mansion." She smiled. "All I want is your grief its such an important thing after all."

At that comment Vondila stopped holding back. She knew what Belladona wanted to do by that comment or at least part of what she wanted to do. "Get out." How dare she threaten her friends, her team.

* * *

Mariana stood up straighter. 

"You're no more immune to grief than we are. And there's strength in numbers, Belladonna." She turned, dismissing the red magi from her concerns.

"Go hide in your mansion."

Luis glanced around again, confusion mounting. This whole situation was... tense and weird and he was not a fan. He took another step back, heading towards a door deeper into the sanctuary. If a fight broke out, he'd at least be a room away.(edited)

* * *

"What do you mean grief? Our grief? Why would you send those letter- why would you send that to me?" Ophelia trembled where she stood, still confused, but more angry than she was before.

* * *

Vanessa shot a warning look towards Ana and Von, they had to shut Belladonna up yesterday.

"So, you're just going to talk us to tears? Really? Best to keep moving on and find someone else to bully. You don't want to start something you can't finish". She added the last part, laced with venom, a warning that whatever she was trying to do wasn't going to work. Not here, not today.

* * *

That... was too much information all at once. Percy stepped back, looking down at his ring. Grief... grief seeds. She wanted their grief.

He didn't like where this was going. He didn't like the thoughts that were coming up. He didn't have all the pieces, but this... all of them...

He realized then that he wasn't helping. So he swallowed and looked to Luis, trying to... find comfort, maybe. Solidarity? Something to show that he wasnt the only one connecting dots.

How had that girl even known his name?

* * *

The space was lit by a flash of green and Vondila stood fully transformed. She pointed her wand at Belladona and fired. The shot missed Belladona's head and left a crater in the wall. "Get out Belladona. Or next time I wont miss." Her voice was dark.

"Fine I'll leave for now. No point fighting this many magi. Anyways wouldn't want Salem and Luis to get hurt their not magi after all." She turned and waved at everyone. "See you around." She called out as she left. 

Salem watched as the door shut. "Is everyone okay?" She asked as she looked over everyone. No one was physically hurt but still she was worried.

* * *

"Vondila! You can't just fire in here, when we're all clustered together! What if Luis had been walking behind her???" Mariana hissed at the older magi, worry and fear mixing together with her instincts as an older sister. She wrung her hand, still clutching Percy's present under the other. 

Luis flinched at the blast, peaking our from the door leading into some kind of... shrine room, with a table covered in melted wax candles, walls covered in plaques he didn't have time to read.

"You're not actually going to fight, are you?"

* * *

Ophelia frowned, disappointed that none of her questions were answered, but also relieved as Belladonna left. "I think we are ok," she gestured towards herself and Percy. "But like... um.." Ophelia fumbled other her words, not really knowing what to say. "What just happened?"

* * *

Percy couldn't help feeling bad about the whole thing. He passed his presents to Ana, Vanessa, and Luis before he sat down heavily, holding Von's close to his heart. It didn't feel right.

He looked up at Salem.

"We all need to talk."

(He got nessa a hairclipper/shaving/haircare kit, luis a lavender hoodie and a book of "modern sheet music for modern pianists", and for Ana a soft hoodie wrapped around something special.)(edited)

* * *

Vondila gave a muffled scream and threw her wand at the farthest wall away from everyone but before it hit it was gone as she reverted back. "If she had Luis I wouldn't have fired. The only way she was leaving was threatening her. I'm sorry." She was shaking. She didn't want anyone to turn to witches. She was done with this bullshit. Fuck the incubators. No one should go through this. 

Salem walked over to her twin and lead her back to the seat. "Your right Percy we need to talk. We also need to be safe and watch out for each other. Belladona has hurt others in the past." 

"She attacked me for fuck sakes!" Von yelled and pointed at the older looking scar on the bottom of her left cheek.

* * *

Mariana ran a hand down her face.

"I. I..." she shook her head, and glanced at her present. A soft pink hoodie, wrapped around something heavier than it looked. She stepped over to the table she'd left her food at, and sat down heavily. She pushed the DIY slime kit and Luis's videogame towards Percy.

"What are we talking about?" She already felt tired. What more could anyone say?

Luis bit his lip, hovering in the doorway and clutching the bag close. Part of him wanted to tear into it and gush at his... friend. But it seemed like they were gearing up for a serious conversation. 

"Are you alright, Vondila?" Luis stepped closer to her, concerned about her emotional wellbeing more than the scar, though it was... worrying in and of itself.

* * *

Ophelia sighed quietly and look up at Vondila. As much as she just wanted to go home and lie down and cry, she also really wanted to know what was going on.. "so like..." Ophelia hesitated. "The only I know about is the letter I got."

* * *

Percy took a deep breath. "And I got one." He looked between the rest of the inhabitants of the room, and when his eyes met Luis', he offered a tiny smile, patting the other seat at his and Ana's table. Small things to be thankful for...

Then he figured, he might as well unwrap his presents. Edible slime, a DIY slime kit, a video game, and a gift card. For most of them, he nodded his thanks quickly, but for the video game, honest surprise lit up on his face. He'd really been wanting it... And it was from Luis. Of course it was.

* * *

Vondila just shook her head how long had Belladona been back? "Does anyone remember what their note said?" She asked looking at the magi and gave a small strained smile at Percy when he open his gift. 

Salem sighed she wanted to let Vondila rest but right now the other magi needed to see their leader, right? Was this the right thing or should they all just go home and forget for now. She really wasn't sure.

* * *

Luis sat down next to Percy, holding his present close. He knew what Percy's said. They'd talked about it at length, honestly. He glanced into the bag, and pulled the soft purple hoodie out with a smile. The material was... almost fleecy. Soft and not quite fluffy to the touch. Wrapped in the Hoodie was a book of sheet music, for piano. He couldn't help his excited smile, grinning at how his crush had actually... gotten him something he liked. He'd been getting frustrated and bored of the sorts of songs he knew how to play on piano, and the lessons weren't helping with their boring songs by boring white men. But these were modern songs! Pop songs! They looked... fun!

Mariana sucked in a breath, as the conversation turned to the letters. She didn't want to think about it. She glanced at Vondila, and looked away again just as quickly. She... she couldn't just... say that. They... it had to be about witches, right? Nothing more. Nothing... else. Ana opened her own present, to distract her from her swirling thoughts. Inside the hoodie, there's a nintendo switch, Splatoon 2, and a... 1 year membership card, to... something, Ana's face crumpled with tears too hard for her to read any more, as she tried to hide that they weren't tears of happiness. That was so much. Too much. How could he have given her that? How could he expect her to keep going like this? She forced a smile under her hands, choking out a... watery, but almost happy sounding 

"Percititit-tito..."

* * *

Ophelia turned towards Ana, noticing tlher begin to cry. She felt guilty for trying to talk about more heavy stuff when everyone had clearly just gone through a lot... but... Opehlia placed her hand on Ana's shoulder. 

"my card..." Opehlia mumbled was "about me.... uh... I guess was either a threat or a warning of some sort.. about something very bad happening to me.." she didn't want to bring up the whole dying thing- at least not right now.

* * *

When Luis sat next to him, Percy offered a weary grin and bumped shoulders with him gently. All he wanted was for them to like their presents... something thoughtful, or an attempt to be. But...

Percy hadn't wanted her to cry. But... before he knew it, Ana was crying. And all he could do was lean across the table and grab her hand, trying to offer her a smile. "Hey hey hey, it's okay, don't cry Ana... I wanted to play with you! I thought it would be fun and... and I wanted us all to be able to have a good time together. It's okay, seriously."

It helped him to forget about what his mind had been on. He'd felt so close to a revelation... and he wasnt sure he needed one.

* * *

Vondila reached over the table and patted Ana's hand. "We can talk about this later if everyone would like." She didn't want to see anyone cry and seeing Ana cry broke her heart. Had the poor girl been suffering? "If anyone still has their note could you send me a photo?" 

Salem just watched. She wanted to storm off and deal with Belladona but knew she would get hurt. She wasn't a magi. She was just herself. No powers. No nothing.

* * *

"Mari-" Luis bit his lip, as his sister hid her face in Ophelia's shoulder. He'd... long since noticed his sister growing... distant, depressed. Lying. About her feelings, about her intentions... about asking for help. But... maybe it would be best if everyone talked this all out? He glanced at Percy, raising an eyebrow. Silently asking if he'd tell Vondila about the letter. It was about her sister, she probably did have a right to know, especially if she were unaware of it.

Mariana hugged Ophelia close, a quiet mutter of sorry bubbling out of her as she cried onto her shoulder. Ana wasn't... wasn't supposed to be letting anyone see this. She was letting everyone down. But now that she's started crying, the tears won't stop. 

"We'll protect you, Conejitititititita, nothing is going to hurt you on my watch." That... that she could promise. She'd throw her own soul gem away if it meant she could protect the younger magis. They deserved to be... bright and excited about this strange new world of magic. They didn't need to know the gritty, terrifying details.

* * *

Ophelia hugged Ana back, tightly. She appreciated the sentiment, but she wished that she didn't need others to protect her. "Ok...." Ophelia mumbled into Ana's shoulder.

* * *

Percy shook his head to focus. He couldnt be too in his own head about this stuff...

But he offered Ana a smile before turning back to Vondila. And then... looking at Salem. He couldn't let this fester or keep quiet about it.

"Mine... said that you had let magi die before."

He didn't mean to say it as softly as he did, but it was better to have it out than not to.

* * *

Salem's heart sank. Of course that would bite her in the butt. She had tried to help but the vets at the time said there was no point. They didn't let her help. 

"It wasn't Salem's fault!" Vondila snapped out. "The vets that were there at the time said that he couldn't pay, so if a healer wanted then thats all he had. By the time a healer showed up it was to late. Salem tried but they threatened her and I was off battling a witch and didn't know about it till after. Those vets were banned from here after words by the other vets." She knew she couldn't take on Belladona on her own but she wanted to. Maybe she could if she damaged that prosthetic but it was probably enchanted not to brake due to magic. "Ophelia is there anything about the threat you remember? We need to know what her plan is."

* * *

Mariana flinched. She bit her lip, and took a breath. Von...

"Mine was similar, Von. Though it said that you killed magi, before. I... Salem already explained that, to Ness and I, though... right? That's... what she meant?" Ana pulled away from Ophelia, to twist her ring around her finger until it dug unto her scar. She put her face in her hands.

"I don't even want to know if it's not. Never mind." 

Luis stared at his sister, heart in his throat. What the hell did she mean, that Salem had explained that already? How could she possibly? What could that mean?? What?

* * *

Ophelia was silent, shocked by the new information that Percy and Mariana just dropped. She looked down at her hands, shaking a little bit. "It said that magic..." she hesitated again. "That magic would be used.. to kill... me.." Salem and Vondila had just been accused of murder, or the magi equivalent of it. And combining that the note mentioned that magic would be how..... would it be unreasonable to assume that one of them would...

Ophelia unconsciously moved back in her chair, away from the twins.

* * *

Percy reached to rest a hand on her shoulder. "Hey, breathe. They're not going to hurt you. I don't think that's what this meant. It's something else, right?" He can't help looking to Salem again. So it hadn't been her fault, that note he recieved? He didn't know what to expect, but he wanted to trust her. He needed to.

And from the looks of it, so did Ana and Ophelia.

* * *

Vondila covered her mouth she was shaking. Her mind was racing how many magi had she killed again. 3 in self defence, 1 protecting Salem and 6 that had just had their soul gems turn. 10 dead bodies were on her shoulders. 10 kids. She was always able to deal with the 6 that she gave mercy on. Her vision start to go fuzzy from tears in her good eye. 10 kids. She didn't even know them well but after ending their lives they haunted her nightmares. She was starting to move past this. She never actively killed magi. And Ophelia is being warned about this all of this but not straight up. What was she could she do? "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. sorry. sorry. sorry." She started to repeat she didn't even notice that she was speaking aloud. "Don't hate me. Please." She sobbed out.

"Vondila?" Salem tried to reach out to her sister. She pulled her twin's hair out of the ponytail and got up. She wondered over behind the counter were all the food was and pulled out a container of grief seeds. Pulling one out she tapped it on the now fully formed gem pulling out all the dark cloudy colour. She took all of them and set them down on the table. "Here. Use them clean your soul gems." She held on to her sister's watching it making sure no more grief filled it. This would use up all the grief seeds she had in storage, but right now she didn't care.

* * *

Mariana's head snapped up, at Ophelia's fear, and she moved slowly until she was between the twins and everyone else.

"Magic... magic won't kill you, if you're careful, Conejita. If... if you keep your soul gem bright, and you don't let your doubts hurt you... you'll live as long as anyone else. We're gonna be here to make sure you and Avril and everyone lives long and happy, okay? We... we won't let anyone hurt you." She twisted her ring around again, unwilling to summon her gem and show the others how dark hers had gotten.

Luis sat back, slowly, and looked at the little black... gems... Salem had laid out. They looked... almost like soul gems themselves. What were they? He glanced at Percy, and let out a harsh breath. 

"I'm starting to really appreciate not being one of you guys, this is incredibly stressful and I don't even have to deal with those things you fight."

* * *

Ophelia gasped and covered her mouth with her hands when Vondila just repeated apologies... did that mean that she- that Vondila really did... Ophelia felt bile rising in her throat. She really wanted to leave but.. she shook her head.. "I thought that the note meant like magic from like familiars and witchs.. I thought they would kill me.. they almost did..."Ophelia buried her face in her sleeves. "I don't want to need protecting Ana" she said quietly, on the verge of tears. "I just-- ugh.."

* * *

Percy felt his heart aching. Ana was hurting, Ophelia was hurting and scared, and... it was all because of that girl, and by talking about the notes she'd given out.

He squeezed Luis' hand before he stood up to offer Von a hand. "If... if it means anything, I don't blame you. You did what you had to do. I'm sorry for avoiding this conversation, and for assuming anything. And... we'll work together, right?"

He noticed that Ana avoided showing her ring. He wondered... if Vondila was this bad just from Belladonna and the accusations, how bad was Ana?

"You should use one too." He offers her, meeting her eyes. He didn't want to lose her. Especially since... since they could die.

* * *

Vondila was still shaking she couldn't believe this. Belladona. 'I want your grief.' She shook her head. She looked at Percy's hand and took it. "Right." She gave a weak watery smile. They saw her as a leader and like dam she wasn't being one right now. With her free hand she rubbed her eye. "I want you all to know before Nessa and Ana, only some magi worked together. Others only did in battle, I was once one of those. And other were on their own and attacked others." Her voice hitched. "This is what Belladona is doing, attacking us. Not directly but emotionally." She paused collecting her thoughts. "We need to stay together as a team. We need to help each other out."

Salem nodded. "I know I'm not a magi but I can still help in what ever ways we need. I can reach out to Mrs. Sakura at Haslen and see if she can help out at the school too. Luis if your willing to help I know I would appreciate it." She looked over at the other non-magi. "We can't fight but that doesn't mean we can't be there to help at the end of the battle." She tacked on.

* * *

Luis nodded immediately. 

"Anything you need, do you want my number, Salem?" He sat up a little straighter, pulling out his phone.

"You weren't too far off the mark, there..." Ana muttered, at Ophelia's assumption about Witches and Familiars. She kind of forgot to keep that thought behind her teeth. She shook her head.

"I'm good, Percitito, I... You don't need to worry about me." She smiled, bright and easy for him, and reached behind her own ear to pull out a small pack of york peppermint patties. 

"Candy?"

Please, take the distraction, and don't look closer.

* * *

Ophelia kept her face buried in her sleeves.. to tired to figure out what to really say to all this. It was just so much..... "I just don't get why.." she mumbled. "why she.. why anyone would attack others like this.."

* * *

Percy took the candy, but he also took one of the grief seeds and pressed it into her hand. "I do worry about you. And I miss you. That's why I bought you that present. It's... it's kind of a lame way to ask you to spend time with me." He offered her a tiny smile. "Please?"

* * *

Salem nodded to Luis and pulled out her phone and fiddled for a second then handed to him. "Just put your number in." 

Vondila shook her head and gave a sad look to Ophelia. "Some people hurt and want to take it out on others. You can't always help them till there..." She chewed her lip on picking her words. "Till there at their lowest."

* * *

Luis did aa Salem said, chewing on his lip a little. He was... incredibly curious about what Vondila meant about 'being at their lowest', but he knew when asking for clarification wasn't a good idea. 

Ana smiled at Percy, and glanced at the present he'd gotten her.

"I... I do want to, Percy. I just... I don't want to let you down." She stuffed the grief seed into her pocket, not willing to pull out her gem still. If the others saw it... they'd all panic, she's almost certain of that. It would be better if she dealt with it on her own.

"Ophelia... some people... some people just want to help themselves. They don't care about anyone else, and they just... just do whatever they like, without care for the consequences. The fallout. So... Belladonna wanted our group to split, so she'd have an easier time taking us down. She didn't care if she hurt us or our relationships, if she did... all the better. She was only thinking of herself."

* * *

Ophelia nodded, and looked down, trying to avoid eye contact with anyone. She still didn't really understand, but she wasn't going to press any further. "I see..."

* * *

Percy couldn't help the concern that filled him, or the inexpl feeling like he'd be attending a funeral soon.

He didn't want to think about that. So he gave Ana a hug before he went back to his seat, smiling at his friend. Luis... maybe they could help Ana. Or atleast beg her to help herself.

"There's nothing wrong with helping yourself sometimes, Anitita."

* * *

Salem sighed it wasn't something she's done before but she really cared for this group. "If anyone wants someone to talk that knows about mental health I am willing to pay for it if you don't want your family finding out. Just don't bring up the whole magi thing cause that wont end well." She spent a few seconds looking at Ana then her twin. 

Vondila glared for a second at her twin but she was right. Maybe that would help. "Fine." She grumbled.

* * *

Mariana let out a breath, shaking her head.

"Thank you. I... I don't think that's necessary. I... I don't think I'd have much to talk about, either." She sighs. 

"I know, Percitititititititito, and... I am. Maybe... maybe I just want time to think." She smiled at him, trying to look as honest as she knew she wasn't. 

"Sometimes... in order to feel better you need to let yourself feel... what you're feeling, and get it out of your system?" That sounded right, didn't it?

Luis winced, hard. Ana wasn't going to talk to anyone, was she? Pushing had done... next to nothing. What could he do to help her?

* * *

Ophelia didn't know what else to say, and honestly she was too tired to continue this conversation. Ophelia stood up. "it was nice to see everyone again.. but I think its time for me to head home." She gave Ana a hug, before grabbing a couple of leftovers, coating them in plastic wrap and headed towards the exit. She had a lot to think about.

* * *

Percy smiled and waved, murmuring well wishes as she left. He looked around the ragtag group and sighed. "Ana... hey, what if you came to my house for the night? You and Luis could sleep over, we'll get the switch set up, and in the morning my mom can drive you both home?"

* * *

Vondila nodded. "Please text me when you get home just to know your safe." She called after Ophelia. She started cleaning up. "And that goes for all of you to." She looked at the other three. "We need to keep each other safe"

Salem nodded in agreement.

* * *

Mariana shook her head at Percy.

"You probably didn't hear, but Lu and I don't live in the same house, Percitititito, after Papá cheated on mamá, she gor custody of Lulu and we all had to move. It'd be better if I just went home, Papá is probably worried." Not that she cared much, but if he called Mamá... it was better not to risk it.

Luis huffed.

"Mamá wouldn't mind if you slept over every once in a while, Mariquita. You don't have to stay with him all the time."

* * *

Percy glanced between them. "I did know you didn't live together. I just meant... she could take you home in the morning. Separate houses. And she's probably making pancakes, c'mon. We can all crash in the living room? Big blanket fort? What do you say?" He offered Ana a hand and a smile.

Please say yes. Please say yes.

* * *

Vondila shook her head she wanted to but in but it wasn't her place todo so. Just go ana it sounds like fun. She screamed to herself.

Salem pulled out a mop to deal with the fallen food that was forgotten with the whole Belladona crap.

* * *

Mariana frowned, and then shook her head again.

"I... maybe in a couple days, Percy. I... I need to think." She smiled, and stood up, grabbing her presents and slipping the jar from Von into the bag with the switch and everything from Percy. 

"Thank you, I do... appreciate everything."

Luis huffed again, but pouted in silence. He was going to head back with Percy. Ana usually walked him to Mamá's house, but... Percy lived near there anyway, and he did want to sleep over.

* * *

Percy felt his shoulders sag. All he wanted was to see her get better. "Ana..."

He wouldn't argue, though. He couldn't... do it right.


End file.
